Two Birds With One Stone
by Siriusly9
Summary: "On the off chance that you father doesn't kill me... will you marry me?" Rose/Scorpius oneshot.
**Hey guys! So I'm playing with minimal discription and almost all-diaglogue type writing. Let me know what you think!**

"I'm going to bloody murder Freddie!"

"Rose-"

"He knows that James can't keep a secret! Do you know what happened? Do you? Freddie told James, then James told Lily and Lily told Dom! So of course, Dom told Roxanne and Roxanne told Louis! So what does Louis do? He tells Victoire, so obviously Teddy found out ten minutes later. Teddy being the dolt that he is, assumes that the whole family knows, so he tell Harry. Two bloody seconds later… my father finds out and now you're going to die!" Her voice continued to rise as her rant went on.

"When did this happen?"

"I just received this letter from my parents. Mum wants you to come over and dad says that he wants to have a chat with you. Scor, you have to leave the country, but not to France, they can still find you there!" Rose paced back and forth, wearing down the carpet.

"Who?"

"My family of course!"

"Rose, don't you think you're being a little dramatic?" Scorpius rubbed the back of his head.

"Scorpius, they want you to come over for dinner _this_ Saturday!" Her eyes widened like she was talking about the end of the world.

"Look, we kept our relationship hidden all throughout seventh year. We've kept it hidden because we work in the same department at the Ministry. Don't you think it's time we came out of the closet?"

"First of all, we had good reasons for keeping it hidden. My family would have flipped if they knew we were together while sharing the Head's common room. Especially after all the years of hating each other!" She folded her arms.

"I told you, I only hated you until third year. You're the one who kept it going until we were thrown together in seventh year."

"Yes, Scorpius, because my family hates you. Oh Merlin, I can picture the disappointment on my father's face. And they don't want you to come for dinner at our house, Saturday night is when we have dinner with the family."

Scorpius swallowed. That would mean having to deal with all the Weasley's and their extended family. Quite a frightening thought.

"Finally, you have the sense to look afraid."

Scorpius shook off his concerns. "Rose, we've been together for three years. I'm tired of the sneaking around and the lying."

"I am too, but I'm worried about you. And what will your parents think?" She rubbed her temples.

"Mum will be happy for me. Dad… well, he might be a bit surprised at first, but he'll come around. If you would meet them, you would see that they're not really so bad."

"You didn't want me to meet them." She argued.

"Two years ago! But now I think you should."

"I don't want anything to come between us."

He went over and took her hands. "Nothing will if we don't let it."

Rose bit her lip thoughtfully. Scorpius wondered if there were others reasons she was holding back.

"Rose, do you want to break up?"

Her head jerked up in surprise. "What? No! Of course not!"

"Then we have to tell our families. I think after three years we're serious enough to start thinking about the future… our future." Scorpius said slowly.

"I know. You're right, I'm being silly. You're a respectable and nice man, nothing like you were in school, and I'm sure they'll see that."

"Exactly! Wait, what? I was completely respectable in school! You were the one who caused trouble."

Rose snorted, "Oh please. You were a menace to the school. I was so surprised they chose you for Head Boy."

"I think I did alright."

"You did."

Scorpius sighed. "Do you know if Al knows?"

"I'm assuming that everyone knows."

"He's going to kill me," Scorpius muttered. Rose put her arms around his waist and leaned into his chest.

"He's going to have to get in line, because I think my father called dibs." Her voice was muffled because her face was pressed into his shirt. Scorpius pulled back abruptly.

"Rose?" Scorpius swallowed and took hold of her hands.

"Yes?"

"On the off chance that your father doesn't kill me… will you marry me?"

Rose's jaw dropped and her eyebrows shot up so high, any higher and they'd been flying off her forehead. "Seriously?" Scorpius took a deep breath and nodded.

"I love you. You're my best friend, my partner, and I can't imagine my life without you." He dropped down to one knee and Rose's eyes shined with tears. "So… Rose Nymphadora Weasley, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me? I can deal with your family, your father, and my parents as long as you're by my side."

Rose nodded mutely, still too shocked to say anything.

"Is that a yes? Because I can't hear you're head nodding." Scorpius teasingly.

Rose broke out of her stupor and a smile broke out on her face. Then she launched herself at him, sending them both tumbling to the floor. "Yes, yes, yes, yes!" She repeated over and over. Scorpius laughed.

"I'm glad you said yes, but you didn't really have a choice. I was going to drag you the Ministry if I had to." Scorpius pushed back some of her fiery hair. Rose tilted her head back and laughed.

"Well, it's a good thing that I want to marry you too." She pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

"I should go get your ring." He pulled back.

Rose shrugged, "I don't really need one right now."

"I already have one."

She jerked back in surprise. "You do?"

"I've been holding it for months waiting for the right time." He said casually.

She smacked his arm. "I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

"Tell you that I was planning a surprise proposal… for you?" He raised his eyebrows and she blushed. For a few moments they just laid there looking into each other's eyes.

Rose kissed Scorpius's nose. "I'll let you make the announcement at dinner on Saturday."

Scorpius tipped his head back and groaned. "I'm definitely going to die."


End file.
